


Just A Quickie

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: To you McCree is just fling to him your his whole world





	Just A Quickie

“Ya see honey bee? I can make ya feel real good”  
  
With a slight arc of your back, you grind against his uncovered hard on. “You know McCree I can get turned on even more if you shut up.”  
  
He leans into you adding another finger into your pussy “But you can’t deny I feel better than them vibrators of yours.”  
  
His sudden statement made you freeze. “You know about my-”. McCree interrupts you by picking up his pace and you clench around his fingers. “Y…yyou bastard, have you been st...stalking me?”  
  
“Now stalking is a harsh word dontcha think?” McCree leans in and buries his face in your hair taking a deep breath. “Let’s just say I’ve been real” He follows with a pause thinking of a word, “Observant”  
  
“Go to hell”  
  
McCree chuckles “As long as you’re there I’ll be a happy man.” He drags his fingers out making you whine from the sudden emptiness. “Now hold on there Junebug, I wanna see how pretty you look sitting on my cock.”  
  
He lays on the bed and pulls you over his lap. Lowering you, he watches your face twist with pleasure. Once you were fully seated on him, McCree moves you at a slow pace enjoying the moment. You wait, hoping he would pick up the pace but after a few minutes, nothing happens.  
  
You decide to take advantage of his state of bliss and grip his shoulders. Giving McCree a smile you ride him speeding up the pace. You could feel his fingers digging into your hip, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure. He comes first jerking his hips and emptying himself while thanking you under his breath. Soon after you came quietly biting your lip and digging your nails into McCree’s shoulders.  
  
You lie limp on his chest trying to catch your breath while McCree starts playing with your hair. Swiping his hand away, you position yourself as far as you can without falling off of the bed earning a frown. He flips over to face you, opening his mouth, but you cut him off.  
  
“I’m too tired to talk right now, but in the morning we’ll be discussing this stalking thing.” Closing your eyes, you whisper a good night and drift off to sleep.  
  
McCree waited till you fell asleep to caress your cheek. He knows, for now, moments like these are all he has but he can wait. Wait long enough for you to realize he’s your perfect match. If not, well, McCree knows a couple of bunkers that would make the perfect home for you two.


End file.
